Just one of those Days
by justame
Summary: Have you ever had just one of those days? This is a story I started a while ago. Let me know what you think


Just One of those Days

Harry's potion was once again tampered with by Malfoy, was ruined. Snape was yelling at him, insults flying left and right. Harry just let it all go in one ear and out the other, until those fateful words. "Just like your father, he thought he was better than everyone else as well." Harry snapped. "Tell me sir, what is your obsession with my father?" "What did you say to me?" growled Professor Snape. "I said 'What is your obsession with my father? I didn't know the man, how can I be like someone I didn't know, couldn't possibly have grow up with to emulate him. So tell me Sir, since I didn't know him, how could I possibly be just like him, you need to fucking grow up?" With that Harry turned, gathered his book bag putting his supplies in and walked out the door slamming in Professor Snape's face. Harry stormed from the dungeons and out the front door, to set by the lake.

Once seated under a tree by the lake, Harry rethought over what happened and couldn't believe that he lost it like that, but seriously, how much was a person supposed to take. Every day, Snape reminded him that his father was this and that, and yet he could possibly comprehend that Harry's father died before he had a chance to teach Harry anything. Harry felt a lone tear roll down his face, what couldn't he just once lay off. Harry just couldn't take anymore. This is where Lupin and Padfoot found Harry, asleep under the tree.

"Harry, wake up" Remus gently shook Harry's shoulder. Harry startled

but woke up, he looked up and was suddenly pounced on by a hyper Padfoot. "Gross, Padfoot, doggy slobber" Remus snickered, "Harry, what are you doing out here, you should be in class" "I lost with Snape and walked out" "Harry, that's Professor Snape and what happened?" "Mooney, I just couldn't take all the insults, especially today about my father, the man needs to grow up, I didn't know my father so how could I possibly be exactly like him, I didn't get to grow up with him or you guys for that matter, I've been treated worse than a house-elf all my life and today of all days I just couldn't take it. Was my father beaten? No, was my father starved as a child? No Was my father locked in a cupboard under the stairs for 10 years? NO Did my father believe his name was boy or freak until he started school? No." Harry looked at Remus' face and knew he said too much..."Damn, never mind" Harry turned to leave only to find himself wrapped in Sirius' arms."Please Padfoot, let me go" "No Harry, tell me was all that true? did they really treat you like that?" Harry hung his head and took a deep breath. "Really Sirius, it doesn't matter, please let's drop this" Harry wiggled out of Sirius' arms and took off, but instead of the school, he went to the quidditch field.

Remus "Sirius, we need to go and speak to Dumbledore" Sirius turned back into Padfoot and they made their way to the Headmaster's office. They entered the office and found Snape there demanding something be done about Harry. Remus scowled at Severus "if you wouldn't get in his face about his father all the time maybe he would show you some respect, especially today, how could you?" Snape growled at Remus "what does the day have to do with anything? He had no respect for anyone, strutting around like the castle just like James did, thinking he is better then everyone" Padfoot growled. Remus "think you idiot, what is today?" "Again, what does the day have to do with anything? It is Friday" "WHAT IS THE DATE" yelled Remus "Snape thought for a moment and then the date dawned on him. It was October 31st. "The date has nothing to do with it, he would be just as disrespectful regardless of the date" Sirius turned back and snarled "Really, how many other times has he acted out, instead of just taking the abuse you heap upon him...answer honestly" Snape thought for a moment, trying to think of an instance where Harry had acted out as he did today, he couldn't come up with anything. Dumbledore "Severus, did you provoke him today?" "I was just doing my job, he ruined a potion that a first year could have made and when I called his attention to it, he got cheeky, insulting me and stormed out of the classroom." Remus "Really? Albus may I use your pensive?" Dumbledore "of course, but for what purpose?" Remus "you'll see." Remus extracted the memory of finding Harry by the lake. Dumbledore tapped the pensive with a spell and the memory projected above it. The four men sat there in silence as it played. "Remus, what did was Harry talking about?" asked Albus. "I believe in his ranting he exposed a part of his life that we never knew, but Albus when you checked on him as he was growing up, did you see any of this?" "Alas, I'm sorry to say that we didn't check up on him, there were monitoring spells on the house and should have gone off if Harry was mistreated." "Well, I think we need to check the device that monitored the spell to see if it was defective." "Of course" Albus, Remus and Padfoot flooed to the MOM, Wizard Child Services department.

Severus sat there, this couldn't be right; the boy was spoiled and treated like a prince. He couldn't accept anything else. He got up to return to the dungeons. Crossing the entryway as Harry was entering the school. "Mr. Potter, 2 weeks detention, starting now" "But sir, its dinner time." "I will have dinner brought to you, now move it" "Yes sir." They went down to the potion classroom. Severus pulled a large book from the bookcase and told Harry to look up the pia pium potion; they would be brewing it this evening. While Harry looked up the potion while Snape called a house-elf to bring Harry and him dinner.

Meanwhile, back at the MOM, Albus, Remus and Padfoot, were talking to the witch in the WCS, Tabatha Metters. "Ms Metters, could you please check a security orb for us?" asked Albus. "Of course, who is the child?" "The child would be Harry Potter" "One minute, please" The wizards sat down as Ms Metters went to retrieve the orb. She came back with a very disturbed look. "Ms Metters, is there a problem?" "Yes, there is, excuse me I must pull the file for this particular orb." She went into the file room and Albus studied the orb. She came back a few minutes later, her face was ashen and she looked like she had seen the most horrible thing in the world. "Ms Metters is there a problem?" asked Remus. "A problem, a problem, you bet your arse there is a problem, someone silenced Mr. Potter's orb, because in the first few day all it did was go off and they thought it was a malfunction." "What!, does it show who check the Dursleys' residence to confirm the malfunction?" "No, they just assumed it was a malfunction, silenced the orb and forgot all about it, excuse me I must get a reading from the orb." She tapped her wand on the orb and a printed parchment started appeared, it got longer and longer until it was a huge roll. She paled, I must speak to the minister about this. Albus quietly stunned her. "We need to obliviate her, Harry's life doesn't need to be in the Daily Profit tomorrow and if the minister finds out it will." Remus "agreed" Albus collected the orb, parchment and file handed it to Remus to wait outside, he then obliviate the witch, once she blinked a couple of time, he thanked her for all the information about the requirements to work in WCS and he would show her the pamphlet, before it was used at the school. Bidding her a good day, he left the office. They went to the nearest floo and left the MOM. Back in his office they read through the file. Sirius "Albus, I can't believe that no one checked on Harry, according to this, he shook the paper, he has been abused since the moment you left him there, he wasn't even there an hour. I want my name cleared, get me a trial, I will take Veritaserum, get Amelia Bones here and I can have my name cleared in no time and get full custody of Harry, he will not go back there, fix your mistake Albus, please." "Change and I will call her over and get her oath and then we can discuss it and hopefully have you cleared before the close of the day.

Back in the dungeon, Harry and Snape sat at the desk and ate dinner, while the potion was through with first stage, and was simmering. After they were through, Serverus gave Harry the opportunity to use the loo and to wash up, then to return to finish the potion. Quietly, they worked together, chopping, mincing and slicing the ingredients for the second stage of the potion. Severus noticed that, when Harry was left alone, he did well, he followed the instructions in the book and worked diligently. He wondered if he could have misguided him so badly, hearing what Harry said in Lupin's memory really disturbed him. Harry got his attention and told him that they were 

missing one ingredient and that it wasn't in the storage cupboard. Snape told him to continue to chop and he would be right back.

In the headmasters office, Amelia Bones was seated in front of Albus' desk with a cup of tea. "Albus, what is it that I can do for you?" "Amelia, did you know that Sirius Black was never granted a trial?" "What?, you mean to tell me that he was just taken to Azkaban and left there?" "Yes, I have met with him and he claims he wasn't the secret keeper and is willing to submit to Veritaserum to prove it." "Well, I would love to speak to him, do you think that you could arrange that?"

"Yes, I actually could do so now, I even have Veritaserum, however before I bring him in I would like a wizard's oath of silence from you until we can clear his name, it is for his protection as well as yours." "Very well" she gave her oath and Remus and Sirius came out of the side room. "Mr.. Black, I understand you are willing to be questioned under Veritaserum?" "Yes Mam, I'm innocent, I wasn't the secret keeper for James and Lilly Potter" "Very well, Albus, the Veritaserum if you please." "Of course" He rounded the table and gave Sirius 2 drops. Amelia began the questioning.

Amelia: What is you name?

Sirius: Sirius Orion Black

Amelia: Where did you attend school?

Sirius: Hogwarts

Amelia: Were you the secret keeper for James and Lilly Potter?

Sirius: No

Amelia: Who was?

Sirius: Peter Pettigrew

Amelia: Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?

Sirius: No, he framed me and he is alive and a servant of You-Know-Who.

Amelia: How do you know this?

Sirius: He posed a rat and was the pet of Ronald Weasley

Amelia: Did you kill those 13 muggles?

Sirius: No, that was Peter Pettigrew, he yelled that I betrayed James and Lilly, then he blew up the street killing the muggles, he then transformed into his rat animagus and fled the scene as the aurors arrived, I was taken straight to azkaban without a trail.

Amelia: "Ok Albus, give him the antidote. Once that was done, Mr.. Black, I will do everything in my power to get you a trail within the next few days, we will have to be careful, as Fudge has it ordered that you are to be kissed on sight. I will owl Albus and we will get you before the Wizengamot as quickly as possible. Albus, I trust you can call a meeting in courtroom 10." "Of course, but what reason will I give. Amelia advised "We will be 

doing a review of cases, since we have been reviewing old open cases. I will bring up the case against Sirius Black and we will proceed from there, just make sure this isn't a close session and we have plenty of reporters there. Tell no one. I trust you will be able to contact Mr.. Black of the time he needs to be there, yes?" "Yes, I will make sure he is there and I know a few good reporters, that I will make sure are there." Albus smiled "Fudge shouldn't be there, but just in case please be careful and don't reveal yourself until we are on your case." Said Amelia Sirius smiled "I will be very careful as I haven't come this far, only to be kissed and fail, however I will tell you I want custody of my godson the minute I am released." "Of course, I know James and Lilly wanted him to grow up with you" smiled Amelia "Thank you." Sirius said greatfully

Back in the dungeons, Harry was just finishing up his potion, when he noticed a silver gleam out of the corner of his eye. He carefully walked over to the sink with a beaker on the pretense of getting water, he quickly stunned the rat. "Professor" called Harry "Yes, Mr.. Potter?" answered professor Snape "May I go to the Headmasters office?"questioned Harry "What ever for?" replied Snape Harry held up the rat, "I believe he was spying on you for Voldy" Snape put a statius charm on the potion and escorted Harry to the Albus' office. They arrived catching the end of the conversation, between Albus, Amelia, Remus and Sirius. "Sirius, I have something here that will help prove your case." "What might that be?" Harry held up the stunned rat with the silver paw "Wormtail" exclaimed Remus and Sirius. Amelia "Who?" Harry "Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail, the man who was the secret keeper for my parents."

Amelia "Albus, get the Wizengamot in session tomorrow if possible."

Albus "I'll have it arranged for shall we say 11ish?" Amelia "perfect, you'll supply the rat, I assume" albus eyes twinkled as he agreed to bring Pettigrew.

Sirius hugged Harry "it's almost over kiddo and you will live with me."

I can't wait replied Harry. Severus "but what about his relatives?" Remus and Sirius growled. Harry "what about them?" Sev "if they abused you, you must press charges!" Harry "I don't want to, it will make the papers, they already think I'm crazy, I don't need the extra crap those assine papers print." Sev "we could make it private, the wizarding world or at least most of it respects the privacy of the victim."

Amelia "what is going on?"

Albus produced the orb and the huge roll of parchment that was printed. He explained that someone silenced the orb and it was never checked as being defective and the Dursley's were never interviewed. Sirius explained that he wanted to make sure that Harry's privacy was upheld and that no one would 

ever find out about the abuse. Amelia agreed and the decided it would be best to have Harry file the complaint at James Evans. The Dursley's would be prosecuted and dealt with. She would also do a full investigation of the WCS and find out who silenced the orb and how many others were silenced.

Harry was shocked "you mean to tell me that some incompetent worker silenced the orb that would have told you I was being abused by the Dursley's?

"Yes, It seems that within an hour of leaving you there, they immediately started the abuse, the workers thought it was a malfunction and instead of checking on you, they silenced the orb." Albus said sadly

"I will defiantly want to press charges against not only my relatives but the person or persons responsible for silencing that orb, I could have been removed from their care immediately if they hadn't, right?"

"Yes Mr.. Potter, you would have been removed" Amelia quietly said.

"Please find out who authorized the silencing of the orb and depending on what you find out, will depend on how I file charges." Stated Harry.

"We can actually find out who silenced it and go from there" Albus reassured harry

Performing the spell, they discovered that Deloris Umbridge is the one responsible for silencing the orb.

"Is there anyway we can get the toad up here and question her under Vertiaserum? Questioned Harry

"Harry, that is Professor Umbridge" scolded Albus

"She doesn't teach us anything and she tortures her student, she looks like a toad" stated Harry

"what do you mean tortures her students?" asked Amelia

Harry held up his hand and you could clearly read "I must not tell lies" which was carved into his hand

"A Blood Quill!" exclaimed Amelia "Albus, Mr.. Black and Mr.. Lupin need to leave, so we can question this B.. witch"

"I can conceal them and Harry, then they can watch" smiled Albus

"I want to be present when she is questioned, I'm not the only student she tortured." Demanded Harry

"Harry, I know you do, but we are going to have to be careful and trick her into agreeing to take the Vertiaserum, she won't do that if you are present." Explained Amelia "I need to send for my assistant and you need to send for atleast one member of the school board, we can make it look like a formal complaint has been issued by a parent and then she doesn't have a choice. She must be questioned under Vertiaserum" stated Amelia

"Lee Jordan was tortured, he is 17, couldn't he file the complaint and not have to have a parent or guardian present?" asked Harry

"excellent Mr.. Potter, you should serious come work for me in the Aurors Department. Albus, please get a member of the board and call Mr.. Jordan while I summon my assistant" smiled Amelia

While Albus sent a house-elf to get Lee while Amelia flooed her assistant.

Lee arrived at the office, once inside, settled and given a cup of tea, he asked "Headmaster, have I done something or is something wrong with my parents?"

"No, Mr. Jordon, you aren't in trouble and as far as I know your parents are just fine. Mr. Potter here, was just lodging a complaint against a teacher, however since he is a minor and his muggle guardians wouldn't understand a magical torture, he can't make the complaint, but he mentioned that you have also been injured by this teacher and as you are an adult, maybe you would consider filing the complaint." Answered Dumbledore.

"Oh" Lee looked to Harry and asked "Harry, I thought we weren't going to tell since we didn't want to cause any trouble for the Headmaster with the ministry."

"Well, I just couldn't take anymore when she started doing it to the younger students. They can't stand up for themselves, so we have to do it, the first years are being seriously hurt by her." Answered Harry.

"Alright, I will file the complaint for you Harry." Smiled Lee

"Thanks Lee" Harry smiled back.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and told Harry he would need to wait in the other room as Amelia announced her assistant was one the way. Fawkes appeared with a member of the school board, who just so happened to be a member of the order.

Amelia and her assistant took the evidence from Lee and then let him leave. Dumbledore sent a message to Umbridge requesting she come to his office.

"you wished to see me Headmaster?" preened Umbridge

"Yes, Madame Umbridge, Ms Bones and Lord Byron are here to ask you a few questions, would you like some tea or a lemon drop?" smiled Dumbledore

"Of course, tea would be lovely, how may I assist you this fine afternoon?" purred Umbridge

"Madame Umbridge, a complaint was filed against you for cruel and unusual punished towards your students. We are here on official business to take your statement, we have already questioned the student and have taken photographic evidence." Smirked Amelia as the bright smile left Umbridge's face.

"I tell you these accusation are false and I would gladly answer any question you have." Purred Umbridge viciously

"Excellent, Sharon please give Madame Umbridge the Vertiaserum" smiled Amelia

"WHAT, I refuse to be questioned under the influence of Veritaserum!" screetched Umbridge.

"Very well, Sharon call the Aurors, Have the Wizamont gathered and we will proceed with her trial immediately" announced Amelia

"Excuse me, I'm the undersecretary to Minister Fudge, you can't arrest me!" screamed Umbridge

"Madame Umbridge, please answer their questions, we really need you here as a Professor and a few simple questions would be bad would it, we could clear up this mess and have the student charged, I'm sure you didn't use corporal punishment on the students here at Hogwarts." Assured Dumbledore

"Oh, of course I didn't Headmaster Dumbledore, I will answer your questions about the punishments I accused of giving out" purred Umbridge thinking, if they only question me about corporal punishment, I will be fine.

Sharon administered the Vertiaserum and the questions began

Amelia: Please state your name

Umbridge: Dolores Jane Umbridge

Amelia: Where did you attend school?

Umbridge: I was homeschooled

Amelia: Why were you homeschooled?

Umbridge: I didn't have enough magic to attend Hogwarts, so my parents taught me at home

Amelia: Did you use a blood quill on your students?

Umbridge: Yes

Amelia: Which students did you use the quill on?

Umbridge: Lee Jordan, Harry Potter, Fred and George Weasley.

Amelia: Why those students?

Umbridge: Harry Potter because he needed to taught a lesson and the others because they are pranksters and needed to be taught a lesson

Amelia: Did you send the dementors after Harry Potter last summer?

Umbridge: Yes, I did

Snape wrote a question for Amelia to ask

Amelia: Did you use Vertiaserum on the students here at Hogwarts?

Umbridge: yes

Amelia: why?

Umbridge: Harry Potter is working with the Headmaster in forming an army against the ministry and I can't allow that.

Amelia: Did you ever work in the WCS?

Umbridge: Yes, I really enjoyed my time there, putting all those brats in their place.

Amelia took a deep breath and asked the final question. The aurors had arrive and were present for the questioning

Amelia: Are you a death eater?

Umbridge smiled Yes

Amelia: Do you know of any others within the ministry?

Umbridge smiled again: yes

Amelia: who?

Umbridge: myself, minister Fudge, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rockwood, Richard Yaxley are the only members I know

Umbridge was stunned and bound, her wand taken and her left arm bared and the dark mark was present. Amelia knew she had to get Minister Fudge away from the ministry, to check him, so she had an auror go and get him.

When Fudge arrived with Percy in tow along with two other aurors, he was surprised to see Dolores stunned and bound demands to know what is going on.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here, Amelia answer me at once" demanded Fudge

"First of all Fudge, you don't have the right to demand anything of me, secondly, Madame Umbridge was arrest of the use of an illegal blood quill on the students here at Hogwarts" declared Amelia

"Potter is just crying wolf, Dolores would never use an illegal object on a student release her at once!" screetched Fudge

"Now see hear Minister Fudge, Mr. Potter wasn't the student who filed the complaint" announced Tiberius Odgen stated as he appeared from behind the minister

"Lord Odgen, I didn't see you there." Bowed Fudge

"I came with the aurors as I was touring the Law Enforcement Office, I was here during the entire questioning of Umbridge and she not only agreed to be questioned, but also under Vertiaserum." Smirked Odgen

Fudge paled, what had that incompetent woman told them. He was edging toward the door only to run into Professor Snape

"Going somewhere Minister?" growled Snape

"No, no of course not" stuttered the Minister

"Fudge you have some answering to do, now sit down in this chair and we will begin." Demanded Lord Byron

Fudge sat down and was questioned under Vertiaserum, he confessed to being not only a death eater, but of knowing what Umbridge had been up to, he knew about the abuse Harry had suffered at his Aunt and Uncles, he was in the process of ordering the wards around Privet Drive removed. He had several key death eaters released quietly from Azkaban. He too was arrested, Amelia and the others went to the Wizengamot. Fudge and Umbridge were convicted and given the kiss immediately. Amelia had the trail for Sirius also. He was cleared, given compensation from the Ministry and given custody of Harry. Peter was convicted and given the kiss for the betrayal of the Potter's and the death of 13 muggles.

Harry head was spinning, everything happened so fast, you never can predict what can happen on Just one of those Days


End file.
